Innocence Watches
by SlingbladeKiesow1994
Summary: This Is A Fanfic That Involves Innocent Girls Like Kaede, Serenity And Others Watching Stuff While Providing Commentary
1. Koei Coalition (Part 1)

*We See The Koei Coalition Logo For 10 Seconds As Kaede Akamatsu, Serenity Wheeler And Cure Dream Watch*

Cure Dream: *Mumbling* What Is This?

Kaede: This Is The BETA Version Of Horror Brawl...  
Serenity: Punch Him!

*We Now See The NJK Studios*

Kaede: ...But Has A Cool Story To It...

Cure Dream: Oh, I LOVE Illusion Of Gaia!

*Kaede And Serenity Chuckle*

Serenity: Yeah, Illusion Of Gaia Can Pull Out Hellraisers Pretty Quickly

*We Then See The Sperg Games Logo*

Kaede: I-I Was Gonna Say That I Remember That Ti-  
Cure Dream: They Were Slated As Popular Requested Characters...

Kaede: Kara Just Pulled Off Fuckin' Freedan's Head!

*It first shows Challenger's Mountain, where vultures are picking apart the bones of the likes of Kung Lao, Hotaru, Baraka, Johnny Cage, Kano, Sonya Blade, and many others*

Serenity: I Have A Feeling If These Kids Were Ported To Hercule They Would Be A Hercules Exclusive DLC Cast

Cure Dream: Oh No, N-Not The Darkening!

Serenity: *Laughs* But I Get To Play As Korekiyo Shinguji!...

*Kaede Chuckles*

Serenity: ...Who Didn't Play Like Korekiyo In That Game Because He Had Someone Else's Fighting Style!

Kaede: I'd Love You...

Cure Dream: I-I Just Thought Of Thi- Who Has Models Here?...

Serenity: Yeah, It's Just Characters In Game, I Don't Thi-  
Cure Dream: I Just Noticed The Pastor Lookin' Guy, What's His Name?... *Mumbles* Anderson?...

Serenity: Yeah, Father Anderson... Oh Y-YEAH, There He Is On The Left There!

Kaede: Oh, Yeah!

Serenity: He Looks Just Kind Of Sad Though!...

Cure Dream: Heh... He's Not Even Dead...

*Serenity Chuckles*

Serenity: He's Just Depressed Because John Didn't Give Him Any Interesting Moves

*Kaede Chuckles*

Serenity: I Saw Meat, There Cure Dream: I Saw Meat

Cure Dream: I Just Love How I Saw The Death Of John's ask-the-angelofsouls Account As That Happened... He Really Got His Shit Together

Serenity: Yeah...

Cure Dream: I Know This Game Is Far From Perfect But...

*as Dark Raiden (voiced by Clancy Brown) is chucked by the Dark God of the Bat Tribe, Babathos (voiced by Bruce Greenwood*

Serenity: It's Just The Start Of John Figuring What The Hell Is Going On...

Kaede: Was That Azwell At The Top There?...

Serenity/Cure Dream: That Was Shang Tsung...

Kaede: Oh, Shit...  
(Babathos: Where are the Justice League, Raiden?)

Serenity: Yeah, Because At The End Liu Kang Digs His Hooks Into Him And He Becomes Old For Some Reason.  
(Babathos: Their pathetic Reality Chains shackle me no longer.)

Kaede Oh, Yeah!

Babathos pimpslaps Raiden several times before tosssing him aside, his amluet shattering into rubble

Cure Dream: Oh, Yeah He Was Evil... At One Point For Some Reason

Serenity: John Tried To Make A What If Character Where Raiden Is Like "I'm Sick Of Everyone's Shit... Lemme Do It My Way" And He Just Became A Dick...

Serenity: I Mean, When You Do The Heel Turn Liu Kang, You Do It With Raiden, It's Like (Babathos: They masquerade as heroes, but are mere insects.)

Raiden gets stomped on by The Dragon

Serenity: You Turned Around For That, That Was On You!  
(Babathos: My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. The Darkening.)  
Kaede: On No They Don't Wanna Hit My Back...

Dark Raiden: STOP!

*Serenity And Kaede Laugh*  
Kaede: What Was That?...

(Babathos: It is done. Your time has past )  
Cure Dream: STOP!

Kaede: I'm A Sad Eviw Waiden!

Cure Dream: I Know He's A God Of Lightning When He's Like *Mimicked Crying And Pouting* "STOP IT, NO!..."

Cure Dream: *More Mimicked Crying And Pouting* "...YOU MEAN!"  
(Babathos: Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now is the dawn of the Bat Tribe.)  
Serenity: I Like How His Hat Fell Of As He Now Looks Like A Weird Version Of Space Ghost.

*Kaede And Cure Dream Laugh From This*

*As Babathos lumbers up, Raiden gathers his amulet*

Cure Dream: Ok, Hold On Give Me A Minute To Put These Back Together...

*Using the last of his energies, starts chanting in tounges heard arcross the multiverse, as in the Hourglass, Kronika, and the Sperg Crew hear them*

(John: You guys hear that?)  
Kaede: You Got Any Glue, Kronika?...

(Kronika: It would seem that Babathos has struck in the Original Timeline.)  
Serenity: Tch... Right There's Also This Face Turn For Kronika, Along With It...

(Kojin: Barbat What?)

*Kaede Cackles From That Line*  
Kaede: ARE YOU THAT DENSE, KOJIN?! JEEZ!  
(King: Barbatos. The Dark God of the 4th Tribe. Long ago, there were 3 tribes, The Bird, The Bear and The Wolf. During the Age of Stone, those 3 tribe sought exploration. However, The Bat Tribe betrayed them, and now Barbatos is looking to blanket all in cold, endless darkness.)  
Serenity: I Like How Kojin Has Short Term Memory Even If His Waifu Is Juri Han Of All People...

*Everyone looks at King*

Serenity: ...Which Strikes Kojin As Pretty Fuckin' Weird If You Think About It...  
(King: My point is, we need allies.)

(Kronika: As a titan, I implore you to go to Shang Tsung s Island. Ben, make sure that Shao Khan understands the peril his empire is in.)  
Cure Dream: Oh, Yeah... You're Right... Kojin DID Marry Juri Han That One Time...  
(Ben: I won t let you down, grandma.)

*Back in the Original Timeline, Raiden continues chanting*

Serenity: *Snickers* I'll Let You Do This...

(Barbatos: Yes. Prey to the worms, Raiden. As your world ends.)

Barbatos raises a bone scythe up as Raiden says the words that kickstart a multiversial adventure

Serenity: Is He Saying Things, Or Is He Like?...  
(Raiden: He must win.)

Kaede: Oh... I Was Gonna Say Is That Still Gibberish Or Was John Trying To Learn A Language?...

Serenity: No...

Cure Dream: I-I Still Love The Premise For this at the fact that it's a Reboot but then it's actually like they actually have a canonical rebooting thing...

Serenity: yeah it really is just part six

Back at the Island, a Timequake goes off, and The Sperg Crew walk in, as Raiden s head burns with a vision of Barbatos and his army ready to invade the Current Timeline

Cure Dream: Like I Said Before It Is A Remake, A Reboot, A Sequel And A Prequel... ALL At The Same Time... And A Remake...  
(Liu Kang (voiced by Matthew Yang King): Lord Raiden! What is Wrong)

(Raiden (Voiced by Richard Epcar): Strange Visions)

Cure Dream: It's All Of Those Things...

*Raiden hears a crack as he inspects his amulet, noticing a crack*

Cure Dream: ...And It All Make Sense

Serenity: Yeah... As Much As They Can Anyway...  
(Liu Kang: Your amulet!)

*They hear drums as Shao Khan s inaugural Multiverse Tournament, with Shang Tsung (voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) begins*

Cure Dream: It's A Remake Of MK, Injustice And Horror Brawl, Those Three Games...  
(Raiden: It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins)

Cure Dream: It's A Reboot, Because The Timeline Is Reset...

*They see monks, and many others as they see the Sperg Crew walk out, John chief among them, alongside other good guys and anti-heroes*

Cure Dream: It's A Sequel Because It's Starts At Legend Of The Sphere... The End Of That... It's...

Cure Dream: What Else Did I Say?!...  
Kaede: Prequel...

Cure Dream: Yeah, It's A Prequel Because We're Going Back In Time

Serenity: I Like How This Implies That Nightwolf Was In Horror Brawl...

Cure Dream: ...And Quan Chi.  
Kaede: And This Also Implies That Team RWBY Designs Are THIS Terrible...

(Shang Tsung: Combatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance.)  
Cure Dream: Yeah, They Made Up For It In Koei Bloodlines

*As Shang explains how special this tornament is, due to troubling developments he heard from not only Kronika but also Shao Khan, Johnny Cage (voiced by Andrew Bowen) looks over at Sonya (voiced by Ronda Rousey)*

Serenity: Ugh... I'm Getting More Of A Splinter Vibe From Him Now...  
(Cage: Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage)

(Sonya: Good for you.)

(Cage: What, Massive Strike ? Citizen Cage ? Ninja Mime ? None of those ring a bell?)

*Sonya sees Kano (voiced by JB Blanc) walk past*

(Sonya: Kano )

Serenity: They're On Those 15 In One DVD's You See At Wal-Mart...  
(Cage: Kano ? Wasn t in that one.)

(Shang Tsung: You participate in the first Mortal Kombat to have other warriors from other worlds, as well as the most important Mortal Kombat in history!)  
Kaede: Baraka Looks So Happy... All The Time (Shang Tsung: This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm s fate.)  
Serenity: As Always With punished-sperg... Baraka Is Just... "There" (Shang Tsung: If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final chalange. Me)

*Cage just scoffs*  
Serenity: *Mimicking Shang Tsung's Voice* The Slip 'N' Slide Challenge!  
(Cage: That old geezer s the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?)  
Kaede: *Mimicking Shang Tsung's Voice* But, Instead Of Water It's Blood!...

*Shang clears his throat, as if to get his attention, and Cage sees him SOMEHOW teleport close to him*  
(Cage: What? How did you-)

(Shang Tsung: Appearances can be deceiving.)  
Cure Dream: It's Not Appearance-, You Just Appeared...  
(Our first combatant to help Shao Khan against the dark god will be Mr. Cage!)  
Serenity: Appearances Can Be Decieving Like I Look At That Guy And He's Like "Oh, He DEFINITELY Can Teleport"

*Cage scoffs at Sonya, as if wanting her to swoon*  
(Cage: That s right! That s right! Who s it gonna be?)

(Shang Tsung: Reptile!)

*The Zatarran, Reptile (voiced by Steve Blum), snarls, deactivating his camo, before landing down onto the ledge in one leap*

Cure Dream: Okay so this... Not to overthink this... This bothered me because the very first character you fight in story mode...  
(Cage: Nice stunt. Who s your agent?)  
Cure Dream: ...is the secret character in mk1, Like...  
(Shang Tsung: Hashire!)  
Cure Dream: It Needs A Bit More Reverence Reptile...  
(Cage: Alright, It s showtime!)

*The two fight, Cage being a martial artist, straight up destroys the Zatarran*  
Cure Dream: He's Not Fodder... He Was Like A Super Secret Character In MK1!

(Cage: He got Caged!)  
Cure Dream: Heh!... Now You're Over There!

Johnny Cage then basks in his own ego (Cage: That s it! Laughs Oh, yeah. I m so pretty...) Kaede: He Was Seated Because He Got Caged...

Cure Dream: Appearances Can Be Decieving!  
(Cage: ...And I m taking you down, and I m taking you down, and I m taking you out and I m taking you out...)  
Cure Dream: Are There Two Smokes?...  
(Cage: *stops at Sonya* and I m taking you out For dinner)

(Sonya: Ugh.)  
*John, the leader of the Sperg Crew, speaks up*

Serenity: I Think One Of Them Is The Mishima Zaibatsu Solider Dude, But He Has On Smoke's Outfit (John: And now for your second opponent, Cage. Bakasura, The Great Devourer!)  
Kaede: Also There's Robo-Smoke And Human Smoke...  
(Bakasura (voiced by Bradford Jackson) roars, before jumping in, rolling)  
Cure Dream: Don't You Hate It When You Go Out And Someone Is Wearing The Same Clothes As You?...  
(Cage: Hmm Okay, nice makeup, but is it reallllly necessary?)

*Bakasura unsheathes his bone blades*  
(Cage: Woah )

Serenity: *Mimicking Bakasura's Voice* YES!

(Bakausra: They will taste your flesh!)  
Kaede: *Mimicking Bakasura's Voice* I'm So Glad You Noticed My Eyeliner, It Woud Make Me Pretty!

Cage, having never fought anything supernatural before, fights Bakasura, inspite that he s a human, and to a demon like him, nothing but chow, but the ego maniacal action star taunts the demon, who slashes at him several times, while he bobs and weaves, before he parries them and performs a triple Split Punch in the hindu demon s groin area. As he doubles up, he jumps and then slams his elbow on their back, dealing damage to his spine, knocking him out cold.

Serenity: Bakasura's Stance In This Game Makes Him Look Like He's A Wrestler Even If He's Not

(Cage: Man, I love those blades!)

*Bakasura slowly gets up, shaking the cobwebs, before looking at him*

(Bakasura: Why flatter me, human?)

Kaede: And I'm Over Here, Now!  
(Cage: My producer has GOT to meet you! We re doing Tommy Scissorfists, and-)

Cure Dream: *Chuckles* Tommy Scissorfists?!

(John: CAGE! Have you forgotten why he s here? We re scoutting for allies against the Dark Multiverse! *groans* We ll continue at dawn!)

Cure Dream: Oh, Right... He's A Demon...

Serenity: *Chuckles* Byakuya Togami Is Just Very Disappointed!

Cure Dream: I Like How Bakasura Is A Complete Jobber In The Series... But More Threatening Than Reptile

*They head off*

Kaede: Compare This Johnny Cage To The One In Bloodlines When He Is Doing His Final Sequences...

(Cage: What. That s it? Now where d that hottie go )

Cure Dream: You Say That About Any Character In The Series...  
Kaede: I Know...

*As Cage heads off to look for Sonya, Raiden and Liu Kang step up*

(Raiden: You fought well.)

(Cage: Thanks. Nice hat.)

*Liu Kang facepalms and looks at Cage like he s an idiot (Which, in the monk s defense, he is)*

(Liu Kang: You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the Protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, the-)

Serenity: I Told Him His Hat Was Nice!

(Cage: Look, I don t know what kind of LARPing you or those guys are into, but count me out.)

Cure Dream: God This Liu Kang Is Different Than The Previous One, Same Engine And Everything...

(Liu Kang: This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of the Multiverse.)

*Cage just looks at Liu Kang like HE S the idiot*

Cage: What are you talking about?

(Raiden: Your last opponent was the demon, Bakasura. He always has those blades.)

Serenity: Actually His Name Is Bakasura...

(Cage: Yeah. Those things are real)

Cure Dream: He Doesn't Deserve A Name... Fucking Jobber...

(Raiden: He represents the Hindu Pantheon. Had you lost, Barbatos would have come one step closer to using the Phoenix Cannon to physically absorb our world into the Dark Multiverse.)

Kaede: Are They ALL Named Bakasura Or Is It Just, "The One?"

(Cage: The Dark Multiverse. Yeah right, right )

Cure Dream: It's Just Him Kaede: Yeah...

(Raiden: Kronika summoned the Sperg Crew to this island to give us a chance to start anew and combine our resources to combat this threat, but if we lose them, or Batman, Barbatos will conquer all.)

(Cage: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Look, guys. I m an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this Barbatos is really a threat, call the military. Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao.)

*Serenity Laughs*

Serenity: I Like The Akward Pause As He Is Like "Well, Nobody Found That Funny"

*the 2, as well as the Sperg Crew walk up*

Kaede: So... Reptile... Is A Race Of People Right?

Serenity: Yeah, He And Baraka Got That Thing Going On...

(Kojin: What do you see in that guy?)

Kaede: But They Named Him "Reptile?"

(John: He s a hero, Kojin. He doesn t know it yet.)

Serenity: I... *Chuckles* I Don't Know.

*At The Pit, Sonya is comunicating with a SF officer with all the bandwith of a laggy Fortnite Match on McDonnalds Wifi)

Kaede: I Get It But They Added That Thing And They Ha-

Cure Dream: I Thin-  
Kaede: Ugh, Yeah...

(Superior: Triangulating your signal for evac but There s no island.)

(Sonya: I m standing on it. Just lock on to my wrist comm)

Serenity: I Believe He Was An After Thought In The First Game

*Cage Happens by*

(Superior: Understood. What s your current status?)

Cure Dream: Yeah, But John Hated The Name "Reptile" Because He Thinks It's A Code Name And Some Idiot Put It In...

(Sonya: That bat thing has Jax. And if I don t go into the Dark Multiverse thanks to this crazy tournament, they ll kill him. I m gonna try to-)

(Cage: Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress.)

Kaede: Does He Like "Ermac?"

*Sonya rolls her eyes*

(Sonya: You again. Listen. I ve got my own problems here. I m in no mood to be hit on by some movie star.)

Serenity: *Mumbles* I Don't Think So Cure Dream: Eh... I Don't Know. It's Kind Of A Catchy Name...

(Cage: C mon. A girl like you shouldn t be wandering around this freak show alone.)

Kaede: I See Sonya Has Problems, She Needs A Shirt

Serenity: Yeah, Really.

*Sonya slips by, only for Cage to grip her hand*

(Cage: Look, baby, I can t let you run loose without an escort.)

*Sonya s response was a punch right to the stomach, and a punch right to the jaw*

Kaede: Uhn... Ughn...

Serenity: Frankly That Was All Deserved...

(Sonya: I don t need an escort, and I m sure as hell not your baby.)

Cure Dream: Jesus Christ

Kaede: Now Beat Her Up...

*The future parents of Cassie Cage and in laws of King fight, knowing that one wrong move meant a long drop and impailment is in their foreseeable future*

*Cure Dream Laughs*  
Serenity: Yeah, You Think It Would Be Reversed In This Case But...

Cure Dream: And They Got Married...

*Kaede And Serenity Laughs*

Serenity: What The Hell Kind Of Stance Is That There?!

(Cage: Not bad for a Girl.)

Cure Dream: How Did He- How Does She Bear Her Child After That Attack?...

*Cage walks up, worried*

(Cage: Look, sorry about that.)

*Kaede Laughs*

Cage hold out for a hand, but Sonya slaps it away

(Sonya: I don t need your help.)

Kaede: *Mimicking Johnny's Voice* Sorry About That...

(Cage: Fine. Have it your way. I ll just leave you to your Problems.)

Cure Dream: Let Me Do My Super X-Ray Move Onto Your Crotch.

(Kano: Good idea, Hollywood.)

*Kano chucks Cage off the catwalk*

Serenity: Thank God He's Gone...

(Kano: Now that he s softened you up, luv It s my turn!)

*Kano begins torturing Sonya*

(Sonya: Not man enough for a fair fight?)

Kaede: I Like How They Embraced The Kano From The Movie...

(Kano: I don t do fair, Sonya.)

Serenity: Yeah... That Was A Wise Way To Go...

*Kano shoots a dark matter laser from his new cybernetic eye*

(Kano: No need to get up, luv.)

Serenity: ...I Really Don't Get The Picard Thing In Season 3, But Hey...

*Another shot from his new toy drops the ever relentless LT down to her knees*

(Kano: So tell me How are things at Command?)  
Cure Dream: What?!

*He fires two more from his toy*

Cure Dream: Say What Now?!...

(Sonya: Bastard!)

Serenity: Mokuba Pointed Out That, He Looks Like Captain Picard In A Way But...  
*Cure Dream Laughs*  
Serenity: ...But I Can't See It Now...

(Kano: Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn ta done it without ya.)

*Sonya, now showing scars from what happened, looks up with a fire in her eyes*

(Sonya: S.F. is on the way. You won t get far)

Cure Dream: I'm Gonna Bring Up A Personal Image Of Him...

(Kano: Oh, I got a knack for surivial. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here.)

*As Kano was about to rip Sonya s heart clean out, Cage jumps in*

Kaede: I'm Just Gonna Stand Here (Cage: Step away from the lady!)  
Cure Dream: *Mumbles* ...If He Had A Beard

*Kano looks unimpressed, as Cage dusts himself off*

Cure Dream: Oh, You Mean The Season 1 Costume?... *Hears Serenity Correcting Her*... Oh Right, Season 3, Yeah...

(Cage: Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is I AM the special effects.)

Cure Dream: If He's Becoming Assimilated By The Borg.

*Dispite the fact that Kano is a cutthroat killer who would just as soon have cut your throat as have a beer with you, Johnny Cage beats the ever loving SNOT out of him*

*Kaede And Serenity Laugh*  
Kaede: *Mimicking Johnny's Voice* I Used This Move On My Girlfriend!

Serenity: Is That Story Gonna Be Him Doing That On Every Character?

(Cage: Throw that your Barby Shrimp )

*Serenity Laughs*  
Cure Dream: Johnny Sucks At Racism

Ben, Kronika, John and Kojin just look at Cage, as King gets out a trombone and does his best Sans impression with it, However, Ben, using the powers his mother and grandmother trained him to use for good, heals Sonya from the attack she suffered through earlier.

*Kaede Laughs*  
Cure Dream: Oh There's The Crew!... Again Kaede: Why Was Kronika With THESE Four?!

(Sonya: Thanks.)

Serenity: Again... The Face Turn Kronika As Always

(Cage: No problem. Who is that guy anyway?)

Kaede: *Mimicking Johnny's Voice* I Know You Won't Take My Han-

*Cage hesitantly holds out his hand to help her up, but Sonya holds out hers*

Kaede: *Mimicking Johnny's Voice* Oh, Yay!... I Have A Girlfriend Serenity: *Snickers From Kaede's Johnny Cage I'm Personation*

Sonya: His name s Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him.

Cure Dream: That Was A Good Johnny Impersonation Serenity: Yeah

(Cage: So that s not a costume? You re actual military?)

Kaede: That's Not A Costume?!  
Cure Dream: You Got Beaten Up By An Actor?

(Sonya: Special Forces)

(Cage: Get out! So you know about this threat to the multiverse stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry.)

Kaede: That's Not A Costume Because That's Not Even A Real Outfit, Yeah!

(Kronika: It is not just him, Cage. We did too.)

Serenity: Now Why Does This Kronika Feel Like A Smart Ass, Like John Is Too?...

(John: Why d you think I barked at you, and about that Look, I just wanted you to get your head out of the clouds-)

*King sees Sonya, his future mother in law*

(King: Woah )

(John: *rolls eyes* Nami?)

*Kaede Absolutely Loses It And Laughs*

*Nami (voiced by Luci Christian) cracks him over the head*

(John: Thanks.)

(King: Woah, sorry, zoned out.)

Serenity: "Sorry, Zoned Out?!"  
Kaede: Good God, WHY Was Nami From One Piece There?!

Sonya just ignores them

Serenity: Probably Another Sperg Waifu... I Don't Know Who She Is A Waifu To, But...

(Sonya: Raiden? No idea who you re talking about.)

*Sonya sees the gate up ahead*

Cure Dream: She Plays An Army Woman As A Stripper...

(Sonya: Damn)

(Cage: He can t be far.)

(Sonya: He ll have to wait. I appreciate your help, Cage )

Serenity: It-It's Like If You're Trying To Get Your FBI Badge And Acidenntally Flashing Some Nipples...

Cage: Johnny.

Sonya: ...but right now I ve got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somwhere in the Dark Multiverse. I have to find him.

Serenity: ...Is The Situation Where You Will Rethink Your Outfit.

Cage just looks on alongside the others.

(Meanwhile, in the Dark Multiverse, on Earth -0, Barbatos and co. see the mortal enemies of the Sperg Crew. Satan, Velhallen Beo, Kamoshida, Senator Stephen Armstrong, D Vorah, Samuel Townsend and Don Phobos. With him are his own band of baddies. The Batman Who Laughs, The Red Death, The Murder Machine, The Merciless, The Devastator, The Grim Knight, The Drowned, and The Dawnbringer, Satan walks up to the Bat God, and the two shake hands, a demented smirk crossing his face)

Serenity: Oh Right, This Kaede: What The Hell?...

Serenity: The Enemies Of The Sperg Crew Include The Main Antagonist Of Bro-Force Alongside A Pretty Funky Group Of People Including Suguru Kamoshida From Persona 5 Of ALL PEOPLE Cure Dream: Oh, Wow... I Didn't Know D'Vorrah Was A Member Of Satan's Group

Kaede: Why, Is Armstrong With These Idiots?!... H-He's The CXWI GM Of E.D.O. An- *Sighs* Whatever...

(Satan: Buisness As usual...)

Serenity: *Mimicking Satan's Voice* Also... Both Our Factions Will Have A Meeting At Six, By The Way

Cure Dream: I Also Know Cinder Fall, Emerald And Salem In Their Bikinis Look Terrible But... I Guess You Can Say They Look More, "Sexual"... But Whatever... 


	2. Koei Coalition (Part 2)

*Sonya is going through Goro s Lair, when she sees Jax, roughed up with slashes all over him, complements of The Batman Who Laugh s own personal army Of Crows*

Cure Dream: But, Sonya Is A Serious Military Person And It Makes No Fucking Sense, Like... Put On A Fucking Top...

Serenity: I Mean, Algol Doesn't Even Wear Much...

Cure Dream: *Mumbles* Yeah... Man, Algol, He's So Hot...

Kaede: I Can't Believe They Eroticised Algol... Those Fucking Bastards.

Serenity: They Shoudv'e Gone The Whole Cho Aniki Route... Fuck It.

(Sonya: Oh my god.)

Serenity: Those Are Very Specific Bars...

*Sonya runs up to Major Jackson Briggs (Voiced by William-Christopher Stephens)*

(Sonya: What did they do to you?)

Kaede: Who Are You?..

(Jax: Run, girl. Run )

*Jax hears the word Crow repeated as The Batman Who Laughs walks up, a legion of Crows following suit*

Cure Dream: *Mumbles* It's Jax...

Cure Dream: What's That One Guy That Got Killed In The Movie?...

(BWL: Bar Sonya. You do not disappoint! I have been expecting you.)

Cure Dream: He Had A Great Name

(Sonya: Let him go! We re not part of your game, you creep!)

Serenity: Mister... Hercule?...

(BWL: On the contrary. You are very much a pawn in our master s game. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins!)

Cure Dream: Yeah! Hercule!...

Serenity: *Laughs* I Like How Him Going Up Against Algol Was The Most Bullshit Thing Ever!

Kaede: Yeah

*An ice construct that is vaguely humanoid appears before it shatters, showing Bi-Han (voiced by Sean Chiplock), brother of Kuai Liang, before Sonya walks up, taking her stance*

Cure Dream: I Never Got How That Works As Teleporting... It His Intro...

Serenity: Yeah...

(Bi-Han: Now you will feel death s cold embrace)

Serenity: Jax Is Just Crying Because He's Looking At Him Like "That's So Stupid!"

*The two duke it out, Bi-Han s martial arts training and cryomancy a little much for the LT to handle at first, but she makes a masterful comeback before she then performs a leg grab on the Bi-Han's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking his skull and neck.*

Cure Dream: Oh, No... She Just Killed Noob Saibot

(Sonya: Done. We re leaving.)

Cure Dream: Spoiler Alert...

*Raiden reappears with Ben*

Serenity: Yeah!

(Sonya: Stand in my way and I ll kick your-)

(BWL: A challenge, Sonya? Are you ready to strip off those morals?)

*Raiden receives another night terror, of Liu Kang and Batman driving off The Batman who Laughs*

Serenity: *Mimicking The Batman who Laughs' Voice* Sorry, We Have Censor Laws In The Dark Multiverse...

(Raiden: No. You will not be the one to challenge this monstrosity.)

Cure Dream: And Then You Get Koei Extreme Bloodlines With Leon Kuwata...

(Sonya: You two want some too? Fine by me!)

Cure Dream: ...Telling Fulgore To Go Fuck Himself.

*Having fought against groups of nasties, Sonya easilly dispatches the Thunder God and the spawn of Cetrion*

Serenity: I Will Say That This Is Like... "How Do You Improve Teruteru Hanamura?...

(Sonya: Enough of this!)

Serenity: ...And It's Just Like Him Calling Someone An "Ugly Motherfucker" Somehow Works

*Sonya walks up and grabs Ben*

(Raiden: Shield your eyes)

(Sonya: What?)

(Ben: Shield your eyes.)

Serenity: From Ben's Unusually Shiny Lip Gloss... What The Hell?

*Using his powers of light, Ben forces the Crows to retreat, and forces BWL to shield his eyes, as they teleport Sonya and Jax to Shang Tsung s Gardens, where the Sorcerer was expecting them, alongside the others*

Kaede: What... I'm Gonna Go Over Here Now.

Serenity: I Thought She Was Gonna Go Fight Him.

(Sonya: Jax, c mon, we re outta here)

(Jax: Bout time)

(BWL: You aided their escape.)

(Raiden: You allowed them to escape)

(BWL: They won t get far.)

*In the gardens*

(Sonya: C mon, Jax. Move it. That s an order!)

Serenity: Oh, I'll Move...

(Jax: Oh so you re in charge now?)

(Sonya: Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where s that evac?)

Cure Dream: There's Nothing On Your Wrist Sonya!

(Superior: Blade, they are en route Coming to you )

(Sonya: Affirmative! Almost home, soldier.)

Cure Dream: What's With John's Fanfictions Of Talking To Your Wrist With Nothing On It?... There's A Communicator

*Sonya sees two Kuroinu, Kin and Hicks (Voiced by Liam O Brien and Kirk Thornton respectively)*

(Kin: By order of Lord Barbatos, no one leaves this island alive.)

(Sonya: I don t have time for this. Outta my way!)

Serenity: I Like How Her Comeback Where They Say One Line Each Is Like... "I Don't Have Time For This!"

*Sonya, knowing the infamous reputation of this unit, utterly curb stomps them, before leaving both as cripples*

Kaede: Jeez...  
Serenity: *Chuckles, Then Mimicks Hicks' Low Pitched Pain Noise Like She Is Some Sort Of Seal Or Something"

Cure Dream: I Always Forget That This Game Has A Tag Team Method...

(Sonya: Sure don t need any more surprises like them.)

Cure Dream: But It Wasn't Thought Out... You Didn't Regain Health When You Are No Longer Tagged In...

*Sonya goes to check on her CO*

(Sonya: How re you holding up?)

Cure Dream: It's Weird...

(Jax: I m fine.)

(Sonya: Liar. After I get you to base, I m coming back. Kano s still here somewhere.)

Kaede: Oh... 2003 Method...

(Jax: Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed)

Cure Dream: I Can Say The Survival Matches Are In This... So, It Isn't THAT New...

(Sonya: I trusted him.)

(Jax: Yeah, we all did.)

(Sonya: But I was the one he used.)

*They hear the chopper, as well as an alarm from inside the chopper, and she sees the crows mauling the man piloting it to hell*

(Sonya: I think our ride s here-)

Kaede: I Think...

Serenity: Or You Can Shoot Like...

*It expodes*

Serenity: *Laughs*  
Kaede: Pff... Goodbye!

Serenity: That Wasn't The Signal To Get Raped By Evil Robin Clones, Then Get Blown Up...

(Sonya: No )

*The Batman Who Laughs chuckles*

(Sonya: Damn you!)

Serenity: NO...

(BWL: You have a challenger. Kano.)

*Sonya growls at the aussie who tortured her last night*

Cure Dream: To Think You Can Comfortably Block Those In Gameplay

(Kano: Pretty Boy ain t gonna save ya this time.)

Serenity: *Mimicking Kano's Voice* I Do Find Him Quite Attractive Kaede: Sheesh...

*The two fight with the bitter hatred, the memories of Kano playing her like a harp still fresh in her mind as she beats him to a bloody pulp*

Cure Dream: It's Always Gonna Be The Hellraiser.

(Sonya: You re comin with me.)

Cure Dream: It's Funny Because Competitive Players In This And Koei Bloodlines Never Use The Hellraisers Because The Combo Breaker Is More Important...

*As she walks up to arrest Kano, BWL cracks his chain like a whip, creating a spark of dark energy*

(BWL: Kano is not your prisoner.)

Kaede: Yeah...

(Sonya: At least help Jax. He needs a medic.)

*He just laughs as Kin, himself, Hicks and Kano head off*

Cure Dream: Heh Heh, Fuck You, Heh Heh Heh...

(Sonya: Bastard.)

Serenity: He Didn't Come Up With Anything, He Just Laughed!

*Sonya sighs*

Kaede: I Know My Skull Is Broken But I'm Fine Now...

(Cage: There she is. Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like you found im. S up Sarge?)

Kaede: We're Just Havin' A Chat

*Ben walks up*

Cure Dream: Jax Is Like Just... Crying

Kaede: This Is Most Definitely Not "Awww Yeah..."

(Sonya: He s a ma- Hey, what is he doing?)

(Cage: It s okay, he s cool.)

*Ben s palms turn green*

(Jax: What the )

Serenity: He's So Awesome

*Cage puts a hand on her shoulder*

(Cage: Seriously. He s cool.)

Cure Dream: *Mimicks Jax's Voice* Ahhh! It Hurts! It-

*Jax feels his injuries heal*

Cure Dream: Ah, Okay...

Kaede: Yep... That Makes No Sense.

(Jax: That s amazing)

(Cage: Told ya. Turn s out he s the son of an Elder Goddess, while Rai-dude is a god.)

Serenity: But, Who Am I Again?, Because I'm Clearly Not Jax!

Kaede: I'm Not In This Game

(Sonya: Thank you Ben, Raiden.)

(Raiden: Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to the Multiverse s fate.)

Cure Dream: Why Do I Not Look After Your Baby Anymore?

(Liu Kang: What have you foreseen?)

Kaede: I Forsaw Kid Thunder!

Cure Dream: The Transformation RP's... They Will Ruin Our Autistic Lives!

(Raiden: In my visions, Barbatos becomes invincible. He destroys all life in the multiverse. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Barbatos. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences.)

Serenity: It's Totally Bothering Me That Raiden And Ben Have Some Kind Of Lip Gloss Going On... But Nobody Else Does

Cure Dream: Because Their Lips Get Dry...

(Cage: I m not worried. I bet you can win this thing no problem)

(Raiden: Unless directly challenged I cannot participate.)

Serenity: Well I AM Raiden, So I Can Fuck Something Up...

(Cage: What should we do besides standing around looking pretty.)

*Kaede Laughs*

(Kronika: Good question )

Cure Dream: I Like His Original Story In Season 1 Where He Becomes A Bored God So He Can Destroy The Earth Just For Fun...

(Raiden: For now, the tornament must run its course.)

(Sonya: Alright then, we re with you and the Sperg Crew, Raiden)

*In the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos is slouched on his throne, a evil smirk across his face*

(Barbatos: All roads... Lead to darkness.) 


	3. Kari Kamiya And The Silver Spray

It Was 8:25 PM Kari Kamiya Has Grown Bored Of Herself "This Sucks..."

Kaede: *Snickers* This Sucks... She Basically Sound Like Bea-

Kari Exclaimed Under Her Breath Saying... "What Am I Going To?"

*Kaede And Chiaki Laugh*

Kaede: "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

She Walked By The Kitchen Table To Grab A Bite, But Still Growing Bored...

Chiaki: Kari Kamiya Second Guessing Herself There, An-

"Why Does My Brother In Send Everyone But Me?...  
I Deserve SOME Adventure!" Kari Exclaimed...

Chiaki: Wait, Wha?...

Kari Then Walked To Her Room Only To Hear A Moan, Kari Checked, It Was Her Love Interest TK Having Yet Another Bad Dream... Probably The Same Dream From Last Night.

Chiaki: So Does That Make Kari The Protag-

"Hmm, Guess I'll Take A Shower To Cool Off" Kari Says Out Of Relief...

Kaede: PFFF... Wow! Okay Then...

Kari Began To Strip Down In Order To Take Her Nice Relaxing Shower

Chiaki: That Escalated Quickly.

Kari Then Checked The Time On Her Whistle "I Guess I'll Kill Some Time" Kari Says With Contempt

Chiaki: Is It Just Me?... Or Has Kari's Time In The Digital World Cyberized Her Whistle?...

Kari Continued To Strip Down Until She Was Naked And Ready For Her Shower...

"Well... It's Time" Kari Says With A Fraction Of Delight

Chiaki: ...Because That Feature ABSOLUTELY Makes No Sense, At All

As The Water Was Turned On... Kari Drowned In A Relaxing Embrace Of Relief...

Kari Continues Washing Her Body Head To Toe Thinking About What She Would Do Next...

Kaede: Well, At Least She Is Taking A Shower...

Once Kari Finished Her Shower, Kari Stepped Out Of The Shower And Dryed Off With Her Robe

"Ahh... Much Better" Kari Says In Relief

Kaede: But If I Go Outside With No Clothes On, I Would Freeze Into A Ice Statue, And That Isn't My Smartest Choice

But She Would Still Grow Bored, Until She Came Up With An Idea...

Kari Disrobed Saying "Guess I'll Be Sleeping In The Nude For Tonight" As She Exposed Her Naked Body

"But... I Have To Stay Out Of Sight..." Kari Says Cautiously

Chiaki: Yeah...

Kari Checked Her Surroundings One Last Time To Make Sure No One Sees Her...

Chiaki: It's Basically A Witch Themed Hara-Ki-

"Alright... Coast Is Clear..." Kari Says Under Her Breath Kari Begins To Quietly Sneak Past The Digimon Sleeping In The Pantry Of The Kitchen

As She Begins Her Escape, A Canister Drops From Behind Her... Startling Kari

*Kaede Laughs*

Chiaki: rrrrrrri- What The Fuck?

"What's This?" Kari Says Under Confusion As She Picked Up The Spray Can In Question "I Don't Remember Anything About That Being Here" As Kari Questions Herself...

Kaede: I Don't Recall Putting A Can Of Spray Paint In The Bathroom-

Kari Opened Up The Lid And Sprayed The Contents On Her Arm Covering Her Arm In A Mysterious Metal...

"What The Hell?!" Kari Shouts With Fear

*Kaede Laughs*

Chiaki: OK!... Another Self Modification Story!...

"M-My Arm!... It Looks And Feels... Weird"  
She Calmly Says... Looking Even More Confused Kari Checked The Spray Can And Realises That The Spray Can Was Given To Her As A Christmas Present By Cosmo, Her BFF In The Sonic Universe

Kaede: Wait, Cosmo From Sonic X?!

*Chiaki Loudly Snickers From Kaede's Response*

"N-Now I Remember!" Kari Shouts Again...  
This Time In Joy Instead Of Fear... "That Feels Really Good!, I'm Giving My Entire Body A Spray!"  
Kari Says With Sheer Confidence...

Chiaki: *Mimicking Cosmo's Voice* I Bought That Just For You So You Can Do Some Body Ar-

Kari The Sprays The Metal Down On The Back Of Her Leg Giving Her Leg A Silvery Finish. "It Feels Cold... But I Like It!" Kari Joyfully Exclaims.

Kari Then Focuses On Her Other Leg Spraying A Metallic Coat From The Knee Down. As She Gets Back Up Kari Hears A Metallic Thud From Her Newly Encased Feet "Whoa..." Kari Exclaimed "My Legs Really Hardened!...  
That Is So Cool!" Kari Shouts In Excitement

*Kaede And Chiaki Laugh*

Kari Then Sprays More Of The Metal On Her Buttocks This Time, Kari Begins To Enjoy Herself As She Says "This Metal Feels Nice, I Guess I'm Not REALLY Bored Anymore"

Kaede: So She Has A Fetish For Metal Spray Paint Or Some Shit, Now?!

Kari Sprays Another Shot Of Metal... Covering Her Shoulder And Armpit In Extension To The Spot Where She First Sprayed...

Kari Now Focuses On Her Other Arm, Giving It A Beautiful Silvery Finish...

"Boy, Now I Wonder If My Arms And Legs Are Hardened...  
If So... I Wonder What Happens If I Sprayed The Rest Of My Body?" Kari Says As She Gives Out A Mischevious Chuckle

Chiaki: Pfff... Oh... God.

Kari Then Takes A Moment To Give Out A Good Look At Herself On The Back Of Her Hand...

Kari Continues Spraying As Her Body Continues To Harden... Kari Then Giggled As She Sprayed The Metal Onto Her Pelvis... "It Feels So Ticklish... I Know It Hurts When It's Hardened, But... I Don't Mind" She Says With Joy...

Chiaki: I Can Commit Self Metallization Now

Kari Then Sprays Her Back Sending A Chill Down Her Sprine "Feels Cold, Though" As Kari Compliments Herself

Kari Continues With Her Body Nearly Metallized...  
As She Focuses On Her Chest Without A Word

Kari Then Sprays The Metal Onto Her Neck Covering Some Of Her Face, Kari Then Realises That She Is Changing Into A Herald... A Being That She Wanted To Be When She Joined The Digidestined...

Kaede: Wait, Is She Joining Galactus?...

Chiaki: Wait, What?!

Kari Then Sprays Her Hair, Nearly Encasing Herself In Metal. "My Brain... Is... Somehow Relaxing...  
Itself..." Kari Says As If Her Mind Is Slowing Down

Kaede: Yeah!, Then You Have To Obey Galactus Afterwards, I Mean...

As She Sprayed The Metal Onto Her Face, Kari's Mind,  
Body, And Soul Drifts Into Sleep As She In Finished Spraying Her Body In A Metallic Finish...

Kaede: What... The Fuck?...

Kari Now Examines Her Body... "That Feels Really Good,  
My Body Feels Cool To The Touch Now... I'm REALLY Going To Enjoy My New Life As A Herald Now!"  
Kari Says With So Much Happiness...

Chiaki: Now Morrigan Will Recognize Me As A New Member!

Kaede: Jesus...

"But, Before I Begin My New Life, I'm Gonna Take A Break First" As Kari Grabbed The Other Christmas Present From Cosmo: A Metallic Liquid That Encases The Inside Of Her Body... "This'll Do!... Looks Like I'll Be Adding The Finishing Touches To My Transformation, Now" Kari Says As She Knows What To Do...

With No Turning Back... Kari Drinks The Metal To Finish The Transformation... "Mmmmm, That Tastes Really Good" Says Kari Who All Satisfied, Now..."

*Kaede Laughs*

Chiaki: Oh, Shit... Kari Really Is Performing Hara Ki-

Kari Puts The Canisters Next To Eachother As Kari Takes A Moment For The Metal To Harden Her Internal Organs Such As Her Brain And Her Heart...

As Kari Opened Her Eyes... Kari's Eyesight Has Changed As She Can See Her Surroundings Are Also Encased In Metal... All Of A Sudden, Kari Finally Says Her First Words In A Language New To Her "Trtt Ehsdyss Ryw Axi?"

*Kaede And Chiaki Lose It And Laugh*

Kari Recoiled Is Shock Off Her New Voice, "Wlkh Dzr?!... Trrt Ehdstfu Axr Lydyu?!... XCUIG H YVUIFYUUDCT!" Kari Screams In Her New Voice As She Gone All Out Fangirl On Hersef...

Kaede: Did Kari Give Herself The Alien Voice From Soul Calibur VI, I Mean... Jesus!

Kari Gives Herself One More Look At Herself Before TK Notices Kari In Which TK Is Not Scared Of What Just Happened To Her... "I Heard You Changed In To Adxitsros Herald" As TK Groans Like A Bartender Who Just Came Home To See His Kids For The First Time In Months... "Adxistros... Dsuigtiu...?"

Chiaki: Adxisro- *Loudly Snickers* What The Hell?

Kari Asked In Her New Voice All Confused... "Yep, The Spray And The Serum Changed You Up Real Nice, Kari" TK Says

With A Smug Expression" And Oh, Before You Ask... Cosmo Gave Me A Book All About These Heralds" As TK Explained To Kari...

Kaede: Uhmmm...

"Kni Jhotrsre Iu..." Kari Says In Disbelief Only For TK To Respond By Saying... "Okay... How 'Bout This?... Siopy Duycuio, Krri..." Kari Now Realizes What TK Said As She Gleefuly Says "Siopy Duycuio, TK!..."

Chiaki: Pff... OK That Worked!

Kari Was Amazed To See TK For The First Time In Her Newly Encased Eyesight...

Kaede: At The Cost Of Her Own Humanity While Speaking Gibberish No One Understands

"Ie, Anjuo Zhalikke Chasnow Ji Krispanne" As Kari Notices The Other Gift From Cosmo Around TK's Neck: An Adxistros Voice Collar, Made By Lucy Heartfillia,

Kaede: LUCY HEARTFILIA, WHAT?!

Chiaki: *Loudly Snickers*

A Young Little Girl Who Stops By Every Saturdy Night... "Yep, Yep!..." TK Replied Only To Add "Oh, Here... Put This On"... TK Says A He Hands Kari Her Own Collar And When She Put The Collar On.. Kari Speaks In A Voice That She Is Always Familar With... "Wow That Fits Nice!"

Kaede: OK, Never Mind...

Kari Recoils Again Only To Calmly Let Of A Sigh Of Relief... "Feels Good To Talk Like A Human Again, Unless... My Adxistrosian Voice Sound Good As Well, So Screw It, I Like 'Em Both!"

*Kaede Laughs*

Kari Exclaims With Excitement Only For Her Hapiness To Be Cut Short... "Why Are You Looking At Me Like That?" Kari Nervously Asked...

Kaede: OHHHHHHHHHHH KAY!

TK Nervously Answered "N-Now That You're An Adixstrosian... We Need.. To... Do Something... About Your Outfit..." Kari, Out Of Sheer Idiocy Says... "Yeah, We Need To Metallize My Clothing... Don't... We?" TK Respods With Words "Yeah, About That"

*Screen Fades To Black*

Kaede: That Was Something 


End file.
